Pentagon Thief
The Thief is an enemy who appears on the Zombie Map "Five", replacing the Hellhounds. The Thief teleports around the map and steals the player's weapons. Overview The appearance of the theif is somewhat like a mad scientist covered in a red aura of numbers. If he is not killed, the weapon he took is lost, but if he is killed he drops a Max Ammo, another power-up, and gives the player's weapon back. If he is not killed, the ammo will be placed in the room where the electricity is turned on. The theif is very strong, being able to withstand multiple knife wounds or sustained automatic fire from a full 4-player team. If the thief manages to steal the player's gun the player will be immediately teleported to the science labs (if you're not there already). When the Thief arrives, it best to equip a bad, cheap, easily obtainable, or empty gun so that if he does steal from you, the impact is minimal. If you do not have a cheap gun, equip a gun that can be bought on level 3 because that's where the thief will take you. An easy way to kill the Thief is to have one person with a Ray Gun, two have light machine guns, and the last guy to have a shotgun and the Thief is taken down easier. Have a weaker gun as your primary when he arrives so that the better gun is still in your inventory to shoot at the theif. Also note that the theif will only rob you once, it can't rob you twice so if you have already been robbed you do not have to worry about the Tech. To avoid the theif from stealing your gun in the first place, the player should have a light weapon like SMG's or pistols and make sure that the player has a large path that they can can circle many times as they run away from him. Since the player does run slightly faster than the theif with light weapons, teammates can pick him off while the player runs around the said path until the theif dies. He will also sprint at the player if the player fires at him. Killing the Thief before it leaves trough the central teleporter will trigger a Bonfire Sale. However if you do not kill it it will leave a max ammo at the central teleporter where it disappears. Note that it will drop a max ammo regardless of if it dies or not. Trivia *It is unclear whether or not the theif is a zombie. *The theif is sometimes called the tech, however this name is not its corectname as it is noted in the achievment guide that its name is the theif *When the "theif Round" starts, a voice will say "Warning, breach detected on level three, initiate security protocol 115" referring to Element 115. The atmosphere also gains a pale blue tint. *The theif is the smartest and most advanced of all enemies in the zombie saga, considering his AI and tactics. *Once the theif is defeated he will say "I have failed" in a zombie-like manner. *The theif seems to be based off a real-life scientist, Erwin Schrödinger. *Note that no theif rounds occur unless the player activates the teleporter system. *Death Machine makes it easier to kill the theif (if the player is lucky). *If the player is able to get an Insta-kill power-up, he/she can kill the theif in a matter of seconds. *When the theif is active, you will not be able to use the elevators because of Element 115 appearance. *The theif is the only enemy in the zombie mode that can't hurt the player directly. *There is a glitch when you die before the theif round and you spawn in the round with an M1911, he will still steal it, leaving you with just a knife. *It is possible to kill the theif with a crossbow before he notices you at the start of the round. *Sometimes the theif will be invisible until it targets the player. *The red glow emitted by the tech is made up of 1s and 0s in random order. Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters